


A Prank Gone too Far...

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: Magic Kaito Prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Claustrophobia, Panic Attacks, Pranks go too far..., Vent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: A prank gone too far leads to some horrible results...





	A Prank Gone too Far...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note - This was a story I wrote at the beginning of the school year, so it sounds more like a vent fic than anything. So, it’s just me putting a character through hell like usual. Please, don’t get offended if you read this. It’s simply a vent fic.
> 
> WARNINGS: CLAUSTROPHOBIA, PANIC ATTACKS, slight MENTAL BREAKDOWNS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but, plot. All rights go to the original owner. 
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!

Kaito didn’t know how long he’d been in that horribly small confined space but, it was long enough to cause claustrophobic reactions from him, someone who was used to using small spaces to his convenience.

 

He had banged on the door until his fist hurt but, no one came to let him out. He knew who had locked him in and he knew why.

 

_ It was only a small prank. _

 

Huddling close to one of the walls in the corner of the closet, he let out a shuddering breath as he tried to block out the walls closing in on themselves and him. 

 

He closed his dark purple-blue eyes and tried counting to 100 mentally He knew panicking only led to using up more air, he had to remind himself of one thing repeatedly.

 

_ It was only a prank. _

 

He couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped his mouth at 89. He wanted out, how had no one noticed he was gone for so long?

 

Another sob wracked his body as he curled into the fetal position. The thought ran through his mind again and again.

 

_ It was a  _ **_dangerous_ ** _ prank. _

 

Finally, after what seemed hours, the doorknob began to rattle, he heard voiced on the other side. He recognized them. Another thought ran through his panic riddled mind at this moment… 

 

_ It was  _ **_payback_ ** _ for his prank. _

 

When the door was finally wretched open, light and fresh air hit him so suddenly he had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with the sight of his mother and the one who locked him in the closet.

 

**_It was only a payback prank._ **

  
Without a second thought, he collapsed into his mother's arms, sobbing like a 4-year old instead of acting like a normal 17-year old. The culprit his childhood friend, stared on with sad sky blue eyes. She opened her mouth to offer some sort of apology but, the only thing that came out of her mouth was:  _ “It was just a small prank.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, short I know but, like I said it was only a vent fic. I had a small issue like this and needed to write it out. But, thankfully all of it’s over and done with. Well, that’s all for this story. Until next time.


End file.
